Rebajarse resultó increíble
by Deiforlove
Summary: Sasori ultimamente ignora a su alumno y se limita a hablarle...Deidara no soporta más este comportamiento de su Danna-Se los manda a una misión ¿Se aflojará la cuerda? XD oneshot YAOI SASODEI L !


Estaba desesperado…

Gente! (ah rre)

Me digné a subir otro fic.

Este es 100 hecho por mí, el argumento, todo… OhOh-

Muchísimas gracias a los usuarios que me dejaron reviews, acá dejo sus nombres:

VampireDarkRogueWind: gracias por haber dejado vos el primer review XD, por eso estás bendecida (haha) : P thank you very much!

SASO-CHAN: también gracias, lei muchos de tus FICS Y M gustaron también!

LaBrujaSay-Say-MikaCullen: me agrado q te haya parecido genial :D

Modernity: uno de los reviews que más me gustaron..gracias de veras, y espero que continúes ya con tu fic "sentimientos de madera" que me encanta!

Nakusa-chan: podes creer que por momento yo también creía que aparecía desnudo… después dije: no…tiene que estar vestido, después de todo, Deidara iba a desnudarlo XD

KagomeKrizZ:  grax de veras!  
LolaLaTrailera: -- me gusto que mi anterior fic te haya parecido sutil xd a ver que te parece este.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras continúo, aclaro unas cosas: Los personajes son de la serie Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto, un hombre que crea personajes increíbles y los mata de la manera más estúpida posible.

Otra cosa: el fic es YAOI… ojo… XD

Y ALGO MÁS: no sé si mis fics terminan siendo largos o no…simplemente me gusta mucho describir la relación sasodei antes de comenzar con la parte fuerte (xd) creo que un buen argumento es lo que da impulso a que lo que suceda luego, impacte más. Besoh y que lo disfruten!

_**Rebajarse resultó increíble:**_

Estaba desesperado…

Habían pasado ya aproximadamente meses que su Danna no le dirigía la palabra.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dije algo que le ofendió o hice algo malo?" Se pensaba Deidara en sus momentos de silencio, que por cierto compartía con Sasori.

-Se la pasaba internado en su taller, ya siquiera hablaba de las misiones (mínimamente), y cuando se quedaba a solas con su discípulo, simplemente se ponía contra una pared y cerraba los y la boca para no volver a abrirla dentro de otras próximas 4 horas.

Era insalubre, y la paciencia de Deidara inestable-

El joven rubio era de hablar continuamente sobre misiones, gustos y el significado del arte con su maestro…y Sasori por lo menos asentía o afirmaba su atención hacia Deidara con una mirada hija y perseverante.

Cuando Deidara se enfadaba con él, simplemente lo demostraba con una indirecta, mirada furtiva o explicación larga y acontecida de las cosas.

Nuevamente, volvían a retomar el mismo círculo vicioso de aburrimiento y pesadumbres de siempre…Era irreverentemente detestable.

Días luego de haber descansado en la morada de los Akatsuki, y haberse visto la cara mas de veinticinco veces al día por los pasillos de la cueva sin farfullar una sola palabra, el marionetista y su alumno fueron llamados a la sala particular de su líder Pein, para reclutarlos a una misión…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deidara corrió de una forma torpe por entre los pasillos, algo descarrilado y sin control. Era obvio, su líder lo había llamado, y hace media hora que no respondía a éste.

Se había topado en su camino con el pesado de Kisame, y ahora como consecuente, le tocaba Hidan.

-Dime, ¿te retarán otra vez, cabellera rubia?-Se mofó Hidan sin dejarle pasar por la puerta que conducía a esa sala principal.

-O te sales de mi camino o te volaré en mil pedazos, escoria- Gritó Deidara enfadado. Siempre lo decía, pero nunca lo hacía. Una vez sola nomás, intentó utilizar sus explosivos dentro de la cueva para retar a Itachi, y los resultados no habían sido buenos. Día y noche cumpliendo misiones de contrabando y delincuencia para poder pagar el maldito techo roto y paredes hechas polvo. Luego de eso, sus intenciones no precavidas de utilizar su arcilla, no eran más que amenazas.

Ese contexto, lo hacía sentir inútilmente fastidiable y utilizado por los demás miembros, que se aprovechaban de sus vanas estrategias que no servían más que a distancia o en lugares abiertos.

Habiendo "zafado" del inmortal (puesto que no le quedo otra opción que esquivarlo y huir de sus golpazos molestos como niño) dio finalmente con la puerta de la habitación del líder.

Observó el reloj de entrada: una hora aconteció desde el momento inicial de su llamada.

¿Se habrá ido solo Sasori-Danna? ¿Me matará si me verá entrar solo?

Maldijo por dentro denotando su propia personalidad de joven hiperactivo y boca sucia, y abrió la puerta con desdén… ¡y temor!

-O.O…

Pein lo contempló detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo como si fuese la primera vez que viera al artista.

Luego, bufó entre cansado y enfadado, y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio. Para sorpresa de Deidara, Sasori se mantenía intacto sobre un asiento del otro lado del líder, viéndolo de costado.

-Veamos-Dijo Pein irónico agudizando vista a su reloj. –Creo que has llegado solo una hora tarde-

Sasori permanecía inerte en su posición sin decir nada.

A Deidara le sobraban quejas para escupir a Pein.

-Unn… es que… -

-Creo que antes de buscar una excusa deberías disculparte- Gruñó Pein. -¿Con quién crees que hablas?-

Deidara tragó sus palabras, y el líder prosiguió.

-Aquí falta disciplina, Sasori. Estricta disciplina para un joven inmaduro y desconsiderado como lo es tu alumno Deidara- Retó al de la Suna con estupor.

El pelirrojo, inmediatamente se sobresalto y atinó a decir sus primeras palabras:

-¿Qué? Esas son cosas básicas, generales que cada persona debe cumplir frente a alguien de mayor categoría. Si no aprendió esas cosas en el lapso de su "efímera" vida, problema de él. No soy su madre para enseñarle buenos modales-

Su defensa había sido inmutable.

Su alumno, desde el fondo, lo odio en ese momento. ¿Por qué demonios siempre le llevaba la contra en todo?

Estaba en su punto de ebullición. Se contuvo ante una mirada fría y detenida de Pein.

-En fin…es la última vez que te espero una hora de mi vida para encomendarte una misión en solo un tiempo de n más de cinco minutos-Alardeó. –Su misión se cumplirá en la aldea de la Lluvia. Deberán quedarse allí un tiempo hasta que Zetsu los localice en el lapso de tres días para darles la orden de volver aquí-

-¿Simplemente eso?-Dijo Sasori desilusionado.

-Sí…han estado buscándonos y nos han localizado. Llegarán mañana, un ejército de shinobis de Konoha a nuestro encuentro. No quiero problemas. Para eso, he dividido los equipos en cada una de las aldeas. A ustedes, por omisión, les ha tocado esta. Cuando vez que la situación ha mejorado y ya no somos hallados juntos en ninguna parte, volveremos a encontrarnos en esta cueva. No creo que hagan nada…en todo caso, tengo resguardada una mejor- Solicitó Pein. -¿Necesito esperarte una hora para decirte esto cara a cara, Deidara?- Señaló al más joven con furia. -¡Ya vayan partiendo! Y largo de mi vista-

Tras decir esto, maestro y alumno salieron por la puerta despedidos. (-.-)

Sasori gruñó por dentro y miró asquerosamente a su alumno.

-Si supieras las razones por las que siempre llegó tarde a verlo…tú eres el desconsiderado que piensa solo en sus problemas, Danna- Dijo Deidara con desdén, saturado de esa mirada frívola e inerte.

-Dí algo más, e iré a la aldea solo- Respondió su maestro con voz suave y contenida…eso significaba peligro.

El rubio comprendió esa señal y se alejó hasta su habitación, a recoger apenas una cuarta parte de sus cosas… las demás, solo eran estatuillas y objetos inusados.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caminaron largo rato.

El pelirrojo no cargaba más que si efigie y quizá unos cuantos pergaminos donde transportaba sus marionetas, mientras que el joven rubio cargaba una pesada mochila, con bolsas de dormir, dinero (lógicamente) para alimentarse en esos tres días, y otra ropa. La arcilla simplemente la cargaba en gran cantidad dentro de sus riñoneras, bien ajustadas a sus circulares caderas.

Pasaron cuatro horas desde que habían abandonado la guarida, y Deidara no podía soportar una caminata más. Por lo menos, intento aminorar el paso.

-Camina más rápido-Ordenó Sasori serio, como de costumbre.

-¿No ves que ya no puedo? Estoy cansado-

-Lo lamento por ti. Camina rápido- Espetó de nuevo Sasori.

-No tengo piernas inertes al cansancio como las tuyas, ¿sabes?- respondió irónico, sin acelerar un solo paso.

Su maestro se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo.

-Ese es el precio de tu vida naturalmente humana y efímera- Rió sarcástico. Era una de las pocas veces que lo veía sonreír: únicamente cuando lo gozaba sobre temas similares respecto a su arte.

-Por favor, todos saben que eso que eres lo que menos es, es arte-Dijo Deidara sin aguantar más su rabia contenida hace meses.

El puño de Sasori se desprendió totalmente de su codo, y en una velocidad similar a la del sonido, golpeó a Deidara dejándolo unos metros atrás, en una zanja de barro. (_O.O de donde salió la zanja XD_)

-¿PERO QUE CUERNOS…- El joven se levantó de inmediato a pesar del golpe. Su boca estaba sangrando, y su paciencia por el piso. -¡VES!-Gritó el rubio sofocado.

-¡SABES QUE ESO NO ES ARTE Y POR ESO TE DEFIENDES DE ESE MODO! UNN… ¡NINGUNA DE NUESTRAS DISCOSIONES TERMINA PACIFICAMENTE! SIEMPRE ME TERMINAS GOLPEANDO- Se quejó dolorido.

–Te aprovechas por que eres más fuerte y lo sé…unn, no hace falta que me lo recalques así-Tranquilizó su voz al decir esto último.

Sasori se mantenía mirándolo a los ojos, estupefacto, pero sin perder la autenticidad de su mirada inerte y suave.

Dejó que Deidara continuara con su discurso.

-Hace tiempo que actúas de es forma pesimista y descuidada conmigo, unn… no sé lo que te pasa Danna, casi ni me hablas. Antes mínimamente lo hacías unn… y no digas que no. Si estás enfadado por algo que hice o dije, dímelo de una vez, y estaré conciente para la próxima al menos sabiendo el por qué me golpeas-Gruñó. Había explotado. El punto de su fiebre era tal, que sacudió el barro de su túnica con repulsión e ira frente a su mentor. Ya no le importaba que lo mirase como a un bicho raro, solo quería entender varazón de su frialdad con éste.

-¿Terminaste?-Susurró Sasori con voz suave y firme a la vez.

Deidara lo contempló aberrado de furia. Le indignaba que lo rebajara de esa forma.

-Bien…-Dijo el pelirrojo con sus párpados caídos. –El porqué, es simple. Pero no debo rebajarme a decírtelo. Por otro lado-Prosiguió tomando aire levemente, o aparentando eso. –Sigamos caminando. Y acelera el paso, perdimos más de cinco minutos en tu discurso- Chantó.

Le dio la espalda al rubio, y continuó la caminata como si nada hubiera pasado.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Deidara de desamarró de su mochila, e invocando un jutsu, lanzó cien de sus aves bomba hacia Sasori.

Una explosión culminante batió el suelo.

Entre el polvo, el joven no pudo observar nada. Intentó retroceder por si acaso, pero la acción le ganó a la prevención.

Quedó estático en su lugar, sin poder mover brazos o piernas.

-Mierda…-

Fue expulsado de su lugar y movido dentro de la inmensa cantidad de polvo.

Intentó soltarse de esos hilos que lo amarraban, aunque fue inútil.

El polvo desapareció y ahora, se hallaba cara a cara frente a su maestro, sostenido impunemente por hilos de chakra que rodeaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Debía de saberlo, era estúpido luchar contra Sasori.

Deidara: _-Maldita sea va a matarme… -_

El miedo y la desesperación de apoderó de él.

No pudo zarandearse más tiempo. Sus orbes celestes se clavaron en los orbes miel del otro. Ese instante eterno, Deidara podría haber descifrado el porqué en su visual, de no ser por que su boca irremediablemente habló.

-Yo… lo sient-

-No vales la pena - Dictaminó Sasori.

Aflojó sus hilos, y lentamente el cuerpo del rubio dejó de estar aprisionado. Pero todavía se sentía indefenso.

Deidara cayó arrodillado frente a su Danna y retrocedió lerdamente como queriendo alejarse del pelirrojo, con motivación de temor.

Estaba indignado. Indignado nuevamente frente a Sasori, con su moral fregando el piso y su ira y retenimiento de furia en punto rojo. ¿Valí la pena probar a su Danna hasta que punto llegaba? ¿Sería obvio que su Danna lo matase?

-Hazlo-Insistió Deidara.

-¿Qué me pides, gusano altanero?-Sasori encrespó sus cejas visiblemente a pesar de las mechas que cubrían su rostro, e intencionó contra el rubio una mirada inquisidora.

-Ya que eres tan prepotente conmigo ¡mátame! ¿De verdad crees que no lo valgo? ¿De cuanta gente que no valía te habrás librado que no puedes tocarme?-

Deidara lo estaba provocando y eso le gustaba. Kaguzu había liquidado a muchos de sus compañeros de equipo por discusiones o peleas… Sasori debería de actuar de la misma forma. Y a pesar que el rubio sabía que estaba exponiendo su vida por una simple prueba, no estaba teniendo conciencia del momento.

Sasori perdió sus estribos y dejándose llevar por el misterio que lo consumía y la aberrante realidad que no soportaba, dio un puñetazo a su alumno, tal vez más fuerte que el primero, pero éste último lo hizo rebotar contra el suelo mismo.

Deidara escupió sangre reiteradas veces y su vista se nubló por un instante…esa cosa pequeña y rubia, sensible y delicada hasta la médula, que no poseía más que una coraza que lo identificaba con el resto, no dijo más nada luego de unos minutos…No pudo.

-Ni se te ocurra volverme a probar así, porque será tu última acción, impertinente- Le advirtió por lo bajo, y para sorpresa de Deidara, sin levantar su voz. –Toma tus cosas y larguémonos rápido- Ordenó con un gran peso y énfasis en la garganta.

Un silencio cortante se aferró del clima.

El joven se incorporó y con una furia incontenible recogió su mochila y la cargó nuevamente.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero hacía lo imposible por disimular…no quería ser tan débil, le daba pavura el hecho de dar a conocer su lado sensible. No comprendía todavía, por que tanta rigidez, tanto mal carácter o tanta frialdad al hablar…Y su maestro no se rebajaría a decírselo. Nunca pensó que decirle el porqué de eso, significaría una rebaja para su Danna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se hizo de noche velozmente.

El tiempo transcurría de a pisotones, y Deidara lo notaba, para su suerte. Ahora lo que más deseaba después de haber meditado cierto tiempo, era dejar pasar incoherentemente esos tres días aproximados, y volver en adelante a la guarida akatsuki olvidándose de todo…nunca debió haber demostrado su enojo. Su personalidad explosiva y encendida era demasiada para la paciencia de Sasori, y viceversa.

El camino no era tan largo como se esperaba: prácticamente estaban a pocos kilómetros de la aldea, y el clima propio de ésta atenuaba a las zonas fronterizas. El aire era fresco y el ambiente húmedo. En cualquier momento comenzaría a lloviznar.

A su maestro le incomodaba la llovizna, lluvia o granizo… solo toleraba el viento arenoso de su aldea.

El joven rubio se arrimó lentamente a la hoguera que habían prendido y la apagó. Cuando pudo pestañear, observó que su Danna se dirigía hacia dentro de la cueva que habían hallado. Era pequeña pero acogedora, y carecía de suciedad más que bendito polvo.

El tamaño era tan común pero limitado, que Deidara ya no pensaba ni loco irse a sentar cara a cara frente a Sasori después de lo acontecido horas antes. Muchos menos recostarse. Pero debía hacerlo, puesto que su cuerpo le ordenaba a gritos desparramarse.

-¿Hay lugar allí?- Le preguntó Deidara mirándolo de reojo desde las rendijas de sus cabellos dorados, que tapaban mitad de su rostro.

Sasori no reaccionó de manera diferente a la cual reaccionaba hace meses:-mm…-

-_Eso es un si… -.-_ Pensó. –_Debo demostrarle que no tengo tanto miedo como cree…su presencia debe darme lo mismo_-

Cogió sus cosas y las arremolinó contra la pared de la cueva.

Una vez dentro, el pelirrojo de rasgos angelicales buscó su mirada, pero el rubio se deleitó a ignorarlo. Lo había ignorado todo el transcurso del viaje.

Los ojos azulados de Deidara toparon el piso con tal de no verle…

Colocó una suave manta sobre la tierra seca y apoyó su cabeza contra la mochila. Suspiró y se mantuvo así un momento hasta que empezó a lloviznar…luego, a llover…luego a tronar el cielo.

Recordaba cuando en su aldea, era de llover torrencialmente las noches heladas. O era un clima extremadamente seco, o la tormenta se venía con todo su aturdimiento por las noches.

Eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

Recordaba, luego, cuando salía corriendo de un rincón para meterse en otro…no podía estar a salvo en ningún lado.

Konoha estaba en guerra con la aldea de la Roca, y quienes sufrían más esos ataques eran los pueblerinos, como él. En sus fuerzas por escaparse, siempre terminaba a un lado llorando muerto de miedo y de temor entre la oscuridad, rezando por que dejase de llover y tronar para poder ver con claridad y salir pitando sincero.

De repente, un trueno partió el cielo en dos y la lluvia, se transformó en tormenta.

Deidara se sobresaltó y despertó del insomnio pseudo conciente al que estaba sometido, desparramando la sábana que lo cubría hasta la cintura de chiripazo.

Entre el eco de la cueva, resonó la voz de su maestro, tranquila y pasiva como de costumbre.

-Deidara, corre esa roca y cierra la entrada. Esta entrando agua-

Deidara observó con detenimiento la entrada. Nada e percataba…el exterior no se definía más que como una manta de oscuridad, y la lluvia mojaba la tierra, mientras que esta oscuridad, a su vez, era terroríficamente impactada por la luz de los relámpagos.

Era un criminal rango S que ya no debía temer a la lluvia. Era estúpido.

El rubio se levantó lentamente, como cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se aproximó a la entrada y corrió la roca de lugar para taparla completamente. Solo un alo de luz azulado entraba por un costado de la abertura.

Esa luz azulada se dirigía en forma de pendiente al rostro de Sasori, exquisito y honoríficamente perfecto.

Deidara nuevamente, quedo petrificado contemplando la expresión inerte en el rostro de Sasori. Ahora que todo había quedado a oscuras, se sentía descubierto de toda protección. Antes por lo menos, tenía una salida directa, pero en ese momento, ambos yacían dentro de una cavidad oscura y fría.

Inmediatamente, como por obligación, el rubio se tumbó a un costado y haciendo una de sus mariposas de arcilla, la explotó contra dos maderos para prender una fogata dentro de la caverna. No soportaría mucho tiempo esa falta de luz, demasiado eran ya las reuniones de los Akatsukis cuando la cueva yacía a oscuras.

-Ya deja esas tonterías, no necesitamos luz, después de todo tarde o temprano dormirás- Decretó Sasori, sosteniendo una daga entre sus manos.

Al más joven le sobresaltó ese objeto y pensó que lo más probable sería que Sasori lo matara cuando durmiese… ¿sería tan descarado?

-Etto… tengo frío más que necesidad de luz… unn- Musitó por lo bajo.

-Sí, claro- Respondió irónico el pelirrojo.

Las mechas rubias de Deidara resbalaron por sus hombros tapando en mayoría su rostro, y sus orbes celestes miraron a Sasori.

Esa persona que desde el comienzo de su ingreso a Akatsuki, Lo había entrenado día y noche hasta fortalecerse contra el genjutsu de Itachi. Esa persona que le había salvado la vida casi dos veces y se preocupó por él en el momento debido. Ese compañero de equipo y ese rival indudable de su ideología…lo era todo y único convincente que tuvo hasta el momento…hasta el momento que éste, decidió encerrarse en sí mismo y no dirigirle más una muestra de atención como las de antes.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora que me miras así, niño?- Inquirió serio Akasuna.

-Yo… solo recordaba unn-

-¿Recordar? ¿Qué cosa?-

El rubio se sorprendió al ver que al fin, algo de todo lo que decía, le había interesado a su Danna.

-Solo…-Continuó Deidara –Cosas que habíamos pasado. Misiones, peligros, huidas…era todo más duradero y disfrutable-Asintió. –Antes de que te volvieses así-

Lo miró de reojo luego, como con vergüenza, y acomodó su cama desecha.

Sasori se mantuvo un tiempo largo y recíproco en silencio con su alumno. Después, señaló: -No sabía que eras tan susceptible-

Después, rió sarcásticamente con un simple "mm"

Su alumno se aguantó reiteradamente.

-No soy susceptible…unn, solo que como te dije me da bronca que tú estés enfadado por alguna razón y no me la quieras decir…di las cosas en la cara Danna, no pienses que decírmelo será rebajarte, unn-

-…

-No soy tan niño como crees-

Sasori frunció el entrecejo y lo miró a los ojos fijamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ya que dije que controlaras tu ira conmigo, infante caprichoso- Dijo levantando un poco su tono de voz.

_Sasori: "No puedo evitarlo…siempre que lo miro me inquieta su mirada persuasiva… Significa tanto para mí como persona, como compañero, como demás…pero no debo rebajarme a él. Sería estúpido decir que lo evito para olvidar de una vez este maldito sentimiento humano… Deidara… "_

-¿Danna?- Suplicó el más chico.

Sasori guardó su daga dentro de la vaina de su cinto y se recostó sobre la tierra.

-Danna no debe dormir así…unn- Exhortó el rubio con inseguridad a que su maestro reaccionara mal. Sintió que, para aflojar la situación, debería ser más dócil de lo que era. –Puede dormir aquí si quiere, yo puedo ponerme cerca de la fogata-

-Deidara, por favor…-Respondió su Danna. –No me trates como si fuese un débil humano…deje eso hace rato. No moriré de frío o incomodidad- Terminó colocando cierto énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

-No fue mi intención- Atinó a decir el otro…vencido.

Vencido de la actitud de éste.

Se rindió completamente y echó por la borda toda ilusión de que su Danna cambiase. Pensar que él lo apreciaba tanto como maestro y persona…le fomentaba un aire de respeto y seguridad, como también inseguridad, que nadie le había podido trasmitir nunca. Era un sentimiento opresivo y extraño.

No le quedaba más remedio que seguir su juego: lo ignoraría.

Se posó tranquilamente en su "cama" y se tumbó dando la espalda a su superior.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Había Sucedido más de tres horas después de que esa cosa rubia y delgada, pequeña y frágil se durmió lánguidamente.

Deidara no lo notó, pero bastaba con decir que su maestro no dejo de vigilar sus sueños toda la noche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron tres días, y la tortura para ellos terminaría pronto. Volverían y podrían estar tranquilamente un tiempo indeterminado sin verse la cara… hasta que

-¿Qué?- Sentenció Sasori con palabras que parecieron súplicas.

-Lo que oyeron- Dijo Zetsu. El líder les ha dado una semana más para que se queden, puesto que tiene muchas cosas que ver respecto a la nueva guarida…seguridad, etc. –Continúo el hombre planta. –Aunque valen lo mismo si se quedan aquí una eternidad o no, no es tan importante- Dijo su lado malvado.

-Maldita sea-Susurró Deidara.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Indagó el pelirrojo cuando Zetsu se había ido dejando a ambos perplejos, y a Deidara maldiciendo.

-Nada-Atinó Deidara desesperado. –Esto es irritante ¿sabes? Me sobrepasas y eso lo odio, constantemente- prosiguió.

-Chico…-Musitó su maestro. -¿Piensas seguir con esto?-

-En tres días no me hablaste- Le interrumpió Deidara.

-Tú no me hablaste a mí… ¿Por qué yo habría de dirigirte la palabra?-

-Olvídalo- Espetó el rubio sacudiendo su espesa melena.

-Esta bien- Terminó el de la Suna su conversación, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido o pasado.

Ese día, y el siguiente, le siguieron igual.

Deidara, prácticamente no hablaba con Sasori, en ningún aspecto. Y Sasori, por su lado…se estaba consumiendo.

Nunca creyó que ser ignorado era algo aberrante y fastidiable, horrible y detestable. ¿Acaso eso sentía su alumno cuando éste le ignoraba? Pues entonces, ahora lo comprendía.

Al parecer Sasori no podía estar sin oír las quejas de Deidara, verlo a los ojos o contemplar su hermoso estigma.

Ahora, el que sufría, era el pelirrojo. Era tan difícil admitirlo y sobrellevar el cargo de ese sentimiento, que detestaba sentir, pero no podía decir que lo odiaba del todo.

Al cuarto día después de su último encuentro con Zetsu, las cosas culminaron.

Era un clima de convivencia abstracto y denso, frío y condensado en susurros de palabrotas y sentimiento ocultos.

-Deidara- Le insinúo el colorado levantándose de una roca en la que yacía sentado. –Ven…vamos a entrenar-

Deidara abrió sus ojos increíblemente ¿entrenar? ¿Hace cuanto ya no entrenaban juntos?

-No quiero, no tengo ganas, unn- Contestó malhumorado.

-YA BASTA-Levantó la voz su maestro, con la vena por la cien. –Está bien, no entrenes…peor cuando volvamos a Akatsuki, le pediré, le rogaré a Pein, de que me cambie de compañero, y te quedarás con Hidan-

-¿Qué? ¿ETTO? ¿Cómo? Ni lo sueñes unn…es imposible ¿Hidan? ¿Ya has hablado con Pein anteriormente de esto?-Inquirió Deidara sobrepasado de enojo y de desilusión… ¿Su Danna ya tenía pensado de antes separarse?

-Si…lo he hablado. No soportaba tenerte como compañero de equipo, como te habrás dado cuenta, una de mis típicas reacciones volubles de hace meses- Respondió su maestro peinando su rebelde cabello por los costados de su patillas minúsculas.

Deidara solo lo miró con las pupilas clavadas en las del otro… buscando explicación a semejante distancia.

Sasori lo observó luego, en busca de respuesta del otro, pero no la hallo.

Su alumno lo seguía mirando.

Todavía.

Hasta un largo rato.

Hasta que el encantamiento se rompió.

El joven, sin más que decir, tomó su capa de Akatsuki y se alejó a distancia.

Ya no toleraba más rechazo. Estaba harto de discutir con Sasori de ello, y se dejó vencer. Perdía, y lo sabía.

-Dime donde vas-Le dijo su Danna con tono débil.

-A caminar…a despejarme., Te dejaré de joder por un largo rato, unn-

Tras decir esto, El rubio dorado se alejó a distancia, volviendo recién a horas tarde de la noche…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las lluvias cesaban de manera constante… el clima se había normalizado en la aldea, y aquel joven blanco de ojos azules pigmentados de orbes celestes, y cabello oro, descansaba plácidamente dentro de un lago de aguas termales, despojado de sus ropas y con la mente en la nebulosa.

De forma repentina sucedió algo inaudito para el clima, pero obvio en la aldea…empezó a lloviznar.

Deidara tomó sus ropas y se las puso mojadas como pudo, y corrió a la cueva donde debía convivir con Sasori por la noche.

Entró tosiendo.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado delante del fuego, con sus orbes miel perdidos en las llamas que se apagaban y nacían nuevamente.

Siquiera volteó a mirar a su alumno; lo ignoró completamente.

Así habían pasado sus días: ignorándose y viendo nubes.

De nuevo en la misma cueva oscura de todas noches.

El joven rebuscó en su mochila y solo llegó a encontrar una camisa blanca pijama y su bermuda de dormir. El otro conjunto estaba usado y convenía dejarlo para el próximo día.

Deidara se sobresaltó con toses profundas y parecía ahogarse mientras buscaba una toalla par zafar de su frío. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa… si, claro ¿Con Sasori mirándole?

Una mano gélida y perseverante lo tomó por el hombro y le tendió una toalla para que pudiese secarse. Deidara volteó a mirar a su maestro y buscaba razones para esa acción.

-Simplemente…sécate- Indicó con un ademán de pesadumbres. Se incorporó y caminó hasta la salida de la cueva, tapada por la roca. –Cámbiate, no tengo para ver- Dijo serio con tono distante. Eso era PURA MENTIRA. ¿Nada para ver? ¡Había mucho para ver y admirar de ese milagro de la naturaleza! Tanto lo deseaba…no. Debía olvidar ese estúpido y frágil sentimiento…peor, por otro lado, sentía que todavía le debía unas disculpas desde su día de salida, cuando le tendió un puñetazo de la bronca.

Mientras el rubio se cambió a una velocidad indiscutiblemente rápida., Danna le dijo:

-Deidara…-

El pequeño se petrificó por décima vez en la semana.

-¿Unn?-

-Lamento haberte golpeado de esa manera…Simplemente eso- Concretó en silencio.

El aire de la cueva parecía absorberlos desde la tierra.

Luego de un instante, Deidara tragó saliva y… no se animó a decir más que: -No… no hay problema unn…enserio-

La manta rubia de cabellos cayó en cascada sobre su espalda para luego tenderse en el suelo.

Quedó un largo tiempo con sus ojos perfectos y con similitud de delineado, imaginando cosas y formas con las manchas del techo de la caverna.

En el preciso instante en que su Danna se dirigía a recostarse, se oyó entre el morir de las llamas y el eco del silencio en la cueva, un gimoteo.

Deidara yacía dándole la espalda a Sasori, con la cabeza enterrada en su almohada…parecía estar llorando.

Las convulsiones de su pequeño y estilizado cuerpo no afirmaban. Estaba conteniendo el llanto lo más que podía, pero, ¿tanto era el dolor?

Sasori, no aguantó más.

Siete días sin dirigirle literalmente la palabra...al fin se había disculpado, pero ¿Qué macana se mandaba esta vez?

-¿Niño, que te sucede?- Le preguntó con un énfasis preocupado que llamó al atención del menor, pero no apagó su llanto.

Prefería pagarlo.

Su receptor se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas con la almohada para parecer más normal y pretendió reducir sus convulsiones.

-N-nada, unn-Respondió.-Sasori…-

-Dime-

-Nunca pretendí hacerte algo malo, o decirte algo equivocado… o…hartarte. Quizá eso lo he hecho subconscientemente pero…yo… unn-No podía pronunciar sus palabras.

Sin más pensar, el marionetista corrió a el y sentó frente a frente.

-Ya para…por favor- Pidió tomando su dócil rostro blanco de porcelana entre sus manos. Su contención llegaba a un límite y lo sabía. Deidara provocaba romper la barrera de ese límite. –Tu…no es tu culpa. Tu NO HAS HECHO NADA MALO, ¿Entiendes- Le expuso nervioso.

Deidara le observaba perplejo.

-Yo…-

-Danna-

-¿Mm?-

-¿En verdad querías cambiar de compañero? Unn… yo… y te guardo un gran aprecio como ni maestro, mi mentor, mi compañero… si pudiera entender esa reacción tuya- Explicó su alumno con un tez de inocencia en su voz.

-Deidara yo…-

Fue culminante.

El rubio se abalanzó sobre los labios de su maestro en un acto casi impúdico de pasión arrebatada. Tranquilamente un criminal de Rango S como Sasori podía haberse zafado pero… no quería.

Se mantuvo pegado a este hasta el momento final del beso, donde ambos se separaron con tardanza, con sus labios temblando de la sorpresa.

-Te amo Sasori-Musitó Deidara muerto de pudor por lo que había hecho, y a continuación, dicho. Su garganta no podía retener más esa verdad. Sasori significaba todo en su mundo: su maestro, su mentor, su compañero, su amigo, y su amante si pudiera también.

Quizá adelantarse tanto fue un error, o no.

-Lo siento mucho por…-Continúo el rubio con sus pupilas dilatadas del llanto. –No quería que esto…no…unn, ¡no soporto verte tan distante! Moriría antes de que me vuelvas a ignorar, unn- apuntó a duras penas.

Sasori lo tomó de la cintura y lo apretó contra sí, quedando ambos comprimidos y respirando agitadamente de la emoción que aún contenían.

-Jamás creí volver a sentir esto-Explicó Sasori con su nariz rozando la del otro. –Pero…me encantas y te aprecio en todos tus aspectos… jamás admitiría volver a sentir algo pero…por tu culpa, maldito- Dijo con furia y pasión a la vez, arrebatándole un beso interminable.

Su rebaja, para él, era volver a sentir algo similar al amor o deseo, sentimientos que su alumno había desflorado en él.

Los dos se mantuvieron así, besándose, estáticos explorando cada uno la boca del otro. Bebieron de la saliva ajena con salvajismo, largo rato, mascullándose los labios y recorriendo toda su cavidad.

Tras la separación, Deidara se sentó sobre Sasori predispuesto ya sin dudas a su entrega.

-Poséeme y ahoga todos esos sentimientos tuyos, unn-Dijo susurrándole al oído, sonriendo de placer y felicidad.

Todos sus anhelos e ilusiones cumplidas en una noche...serían fantásticos.

-Sí que eres predecible-Le dijo Sasori resbalando sus manos desde los hombros, hasta las piernas del rubio.

- -

-Pero así lo prefiero- Le sonrió malévolo.

Sasori se incorporó y lo tumbó a un lado. A continuación, se posó encima de este y comenzó a besarle el cuello de manera hambrienta y desaforada.

¿Era correcto lo que estaban por hacer? ¿Era conveniente?

Esas indagaciones ya no tenían valor para ninguno.

El pelirrojo se apartó un tanto, y se aprestó a enrollarse a la cintura de Deidara con lujuria. La relamió hasta el cansancio, y Deidara sentía como emanaba fuego de cada uno de los poros de su piel. Se estaba excitando bastante, y lo sabía.

Su Danna lo besó reiteradamente, pero mas suave. Deidara, algo necio a quedar debajo del otro, se sentó sobre éste para así apuntar a besar su rostro y recorrerlo con más certeza.

Para entonces ardían más de lo común.

La camisa del rubio hacía sido arrebatada con un fuerte ímpetu de apetito por Sasori, que no podía dejarlo escapar.

El de la suna, rodeó la cintura del joven y lo impulsó hacia atrás, a medida que Deidara caía suavemente sin abandonar sus piernas que se mantenían en cuclillas sobre el mayor… Esa perspectiva derribó la pared de su conciencia.

Sasori se apoderó del pantalón de su uke y lo jaló, hasta que Deidara logró lo mismo a pesar de la actitud posesiva de su maestro.

Se mezclaron entre las sábanas y la tierra, revolcándose con euforia e ímpetu destructivo a la vez que Deidara se sentía más feliz que nunca, y poseído como antes jamás.

Sin esperar más Sasori penetró a su uke con fuerza y pasión desmedida, lo que provocó que Deidara largase un grito de placer y dolor entrelazados.

Sasori no se detuvo, y no le bastó con haberlo hecho gritar. Le hizo rodear con las piernas y comenzó a mecerse al principio suavemente, pero fue incrementando cada vez más potencia.

De repente, Deidara alzó un grito desgarrador y se abrazó a Sasori con estupor, intentando tomarlo como soporte para desquitar el dolor del momento…pero entendió que ponerse tenso no servía.

Tomando el cuello del rubio, el pelirrojo lo besó apasionadamente hasta llegar al borde de su nuca.

-Lo siento… controlarme contigo es como un pecado- Se relamió insatisfecho, continuando con su acto.

-D-…Danna- Musitó el chico aferrado al otro, como queriendo salvarse de algo y a la vez no.

Después de reiteradas caricias fuertes e impúdicas y besos pasionales que embriagaron de saliva cada poro de su piel, el rubio sabía que se aproximaba el momento. Lo que más le estaba gustando era complacer a la persona que admiraba tanto y anhelaba desde hace años. Deidara se recostó cansadamente sobre el suelo, mientras su Danna no se detenía ni para respirar. El de la roca torció su columna y alzando el cuello mirando al techo con los ojos entreabiertos, pudo decirse que vio la cara dios (n/a: soy una pervertida xd)

Su pelirrojo, que había respirando fuertemente hasta el momento, por fin gimió vigorosamente, casi al extremo de gritar al igual que su uke.

Ambos pegaron sus vientres luego del orgasmo, y se continuaron besando sin escrúpulos al momento que se regocijaban sentimentalmente el uno al otro.

Cuando al fin separaron sus labios que se unían en una lucha de lenguas, Deidara posó sus manos sobre el perfecto y arsénico rostro de su compañero.

-Oh… Danna…-

Estaba tomando aire para poder hablar.

-¿Repetiremos este momento, unn?- Inquirió Deidara a la vez que sus orbes azulados no perdían de vista los miel de Sasori.

Al fin de un respiro, Sasori ahogó su cara en la curvatura del cuello del más joven, y dijo:

-Muy seguido… recordaré ser tu maestro y recordarás ser mío- Sonrió ligeramente, agotado y fatigoso del instante eterno que habían pasado. –Eres la cosa más hermosa que vi-

Tras decir esto, Deidara juró no arrepentirse de nada. Durmió abrazado a Sasori hasta que la noche culminaba, y soñaron protegiendo los sueños de cada uno.

Días luego se los veía de nuevo en Akatsuki, alumno y maestro riéndose y disfrutando de su compañía como no se los veía así desde hace meses…lógicamente, siempre discutiendo del arte. Pendiente que cada una de esas discusiones los llevaba a su lecho como siempre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Joder, esos dos sí que están unidos con pegamento- Rió burlón Hidan.

-Deberán enterarse que no serán los únicos- Dijo Kakuzu tomando al jashinista por el brazo.

-¿Kakuzu? Yo…-

(Final Kakuhida) XD

PD: SOY UNA PERVERTIDA (BABA) XD


End file.
